From the perspective of materials, nitride materials, especially GaN materials, have a high refractive index (about 2.5), are transparent in visible light and near-infrared wavelength bands and thus are excellent optical materials. However, since SiC and sapphire substrates are difficult to manufacture and the manufacture technique of nitride, especially GaN, is not matured, developments nitride photons and optical microelectromechanical devices are greatly hindered. In recent years, lattice mismatch and remaining stress caused by inconsistent thermal expansion are compensated by introducing AIN/AIGaN or other unique buffer layers, and high-quality nitride materials based on silicon substrates are gradually being matured are being available in the market. A few companies have developed nitride materials based on silicon substrate. Many high-tech material enterprises incubated by academic research institutes are transforming their internal material growing technologies to more other enterprises, and may provide 4-inch or even large-size nitride materials based on silicon substrate according to the needs of users. In addition, the manufacture technique of the nitride materials is constantly being innovated and developed. This material system may be combined with the current matured silicon manufacture technique to fabricate novel nitride optical devices in large scale and with low cost. With respect to the nitride material based on silicon substrate, by using the matured silicon etching technique, the silicon substrate may be removed such that a suspended nitride thin film device is fabricated. This provides a foundation for the development of the nitride photons and optical microelectromechanical devices oriented to optical communication and optical sensing.